


Good a Place to Fall As Any

by alpha_exodus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/pseuds/alpha_exodus
Summary: It's a selfish request, but Bitty sits on the couch in Kent's hotel room and asks for it anyway, heart still stung by Jack's avoidance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PBJ_EpiFest_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBJ_EpiFest_2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song/Artist: Bedroom Hymns by Florence & The Machine
> 
> Prompt Details: Bitty loses his virginity to Kent.
> 
> Additional Info: How does it happen? How does Jack find out? Did the kiss happen? When did they have sex? Or does maybe Bitty lose his virginity to both Kent and Jack? And they take care of him?
> 
> x
> 
> This was slightly last-minute, but hopefully an interesting ride nonetheless! Much love to E & G for editing/reading this over <3

“How did you say you got here again?”

Bitty lets out a long sigh, willing his voice not to tremble. Yeah, he’s _nervous_ , but hell if he’s going to show it. “Well, I took the train, then an Uber—”

“Really?” Sitting across from him in the perfunctory hotel chair, Kent Parson rolls his eyes. But then he lets out a laugh. “Cute. But you know what I meant.”

Bitty’s fairly sure he already told the whole story earlier, after Kent opened the door to his hotel room with socked feet and a bewildered expression. But maybe Bitty had just blurted out his explanation too fast for Kent to hear.

So he starts again.

“Jack kissed me at his graduation,” Bitty says, the words still burning like acid on his tongue, “But… he basically ghosted me this summer.” He resists the urge to crumple his hands into the hem of his shorts, nerves and misery twining down his fingers. “He was supposed to come down for the fourth of July—” Kent winces at that, and Bitty wonders why but leaves it be. “—But. He didn’t. And then a week ago, we met for coffee, and I thought—well. That we were gonna. You know. Be together. But—he didn’t want to talk about that at all…”

Kent gives a dry laugh, but he says nothing, so Bitty continues on.

“Anyway.” Bitty clears his throat. “So, I lied and told him I had to return your hat to you, from when you came and visited last year. And he said that he could probably get your hotel info from you since you were gonna be playing in Providence, so here I am.”

Kent stares. “And you came here because you wanted to have sex with me.”

Bitty flushes, even though he said as much when he first walked into Kent’s hotel room. “Yeah.”

Kent looks him up and down. He looks mostly surprised, but his gaze still makes Bitty feel hot all over. “Well. I wouldn’t say no, but—why?”

The flush burns brighter on Bitty’s cheeks. He feels unstable, like a top that’s been allowed to spin way too close to the edge of the table. “Because you’re gay and you’re out and you’re also—um. I mean, you and Jack, um. You know.” He takes a shaky breath. “I—hell. Sorry, it’s stupid reasoning, but… I really, really would like to, so, um. Please.”

Kent’s eyes crinkle mischievously. “’Please’, huh? You into begging, or is that just the Southerner in you?”

“Oh Lord, um!” Bitty gets as far as actually thinking about it before he realizes that Kent is teasing. God, this is a mess. He’s already starting to feel kind of ashamed about coming here, and he’s got half a mind to flee now before it’s too late, to go back to the Haus and pretend that this never happened.

But Kent stands up and walks over and sits down next to Bitty on the loveseat. “It’s not stupid reasoning, you know. Stupid is thinking your ex of six years is ever gonna wanna talk to you again.”

Bitty can’t keep a small noise from escaping his throat. “But—that’s not stupid either. Not if you—I mean. I don’t know if you loved him, but. That’s not stupid.”

“Huh,” Kent says. “Funny. You’re the first person who’s ever told me that.”

Bitty’s stuck trying to figure out how to respond to that when Kent leans in to kiss him, and—oh. Bitty’s a lot less nervous than he’d expected to be. It’s not his first kiss anymore, and it’s a hell of a lot different than kissing Jack, but Bitty’s lips still tingle as they press against Kent’s, a little spark of fire that lights between their mouths. Bitty can’t help moaning as Kent slides a warm arm around his waist.

“This okay?” Kent pulls back to ask, his breathing a little heavy.

Bitty nods.

“You a virgin?”

Bitty nods again, feeling heady and adventurous and very, very turned on.

“Okay,” Kent says, rubbing his thumb at the small of Bitty’s back. “Let me know if you change your mind, yeah? At any time.”

Bitty nods, even though stopping in the middle of this would be way more embarrassing than anything he can think of that could happen sex-wise. Then Kent leans down to nuzzle at his neck, and Bitty gasps, nervousness put on hold in favor of the slow burning in his veins.

Well. That was much easier than Bitty expected. He’d even had a plan for if Kent was nervous about age differences or something like that—but it turns out he doesn’t even need it, because Kent’s kissing him again, pressing him back into the couch until his whole body is quivering with anticipation.

“C’mon. Bed,” Kent murmurs, gesturing toward the half-open bedroom door.

Bitty gets up and follows Kent’s lead, climbing onto the bed when Kent does, and he doesn’t even have time to feel nervous before Kent’s on him again, kissing him and kissing him until he’s nearly too dizzy to think. And this—this was what Bitty had wanted, to fuck someone without bothering with dates or romance or anything that could remotely remind him of the warm way he felt with Jack Zimmermann. Kent is all little smirks and cool eyes and hands sliding hot underneath Bitty’s shirt, pulling it off of him in a movement more fluid than Bitty thinks he could’ve done himself.

“You play, right?” Kent asks, sliding his hand up Bitty’s bicep.

“Y-yeah,” Bitty answers. He’s more than a little preoccupied by the way Kent’s eyes trace over his body, like he’s—desirable, maybe. Attractive.

It feels nice, after not being wanted all summer.

Kent pulls back, hands moving to the buttons on his own flannel, but Bitty stops him. “I wanna—” he starts, gesturing at Kent’s shirt.

Grinning lazily, Kent nods. “All right.”

The buttons are finickier than Bitty expected, but Kent’s not wearing an undershirt, and Bitty can’t keep from staring as he bares Kent’s skin one button at a time. Lord, Kent’s muscular, and Bitty had kind of expected that from the whole being-a-professional-hockey-player-thing but being confronted with the reality is so much different.

Kent raises an eyebrow as Bitty finally pulls his shirt all the way off. “Like what you see?”

“Um, yeah,” Bitty responds. He’s kind of given up on trying to stop blushing at this point.

“Good,” Kent says, and his subsequent smile is softer than Bitty would have expected. “You’re pretty cute, you know.”

“Oh! Um, thank you.” Bitty can’t stop himself from giving a small, nervous smile in return.

“So. What do you wanna do?” Kent asks, trailing his eyes down to Bitty’s jeans. Bitty wonders if Kent can tell that he’s already hard, just from kissing and touching and opening up Kent’s shirt.

“Uhh.” Bitty hadn’t gotten that far when he’d planned this out. He’d been much more focused on thinking up a plan to get Kent to agree to everything, and then he’d just sort of assumed they’d be doing what Kent wanted. “Whatever’s fine?”

Kent’s eyebrows shoot up. “Huh. Okay. Want me to blow you?”

Bitty’s brain short-circuits. He manages a small nod, and Kent chuckles and reaches over to pull at his belt. Then Kent undoes Bitty’s zipper and pulls his jeans and boxers down his hips, and Bitty takes a moment to appreciate that somehow, some way, he’s managed to convince Kent fucking Parson to suck his dick. Not even convince, really—more like ‘asked nicely and received an almost immediate agreement.’ He’d think he might be dreaming if the ride to the hotel hadn’t been so tense, his mind battered by dozens of tiny worries that stung like bees until his head was sore from nervousness.

Now he’s lying here naked in Kent’s hotel bed, and Kent’s shucking his own jeans, climbing up to kneel near Bitty’s hips. “You sure?” Kent asks, running a hand over Bitty’s thigh.

The touch is hot. Bitty wants and wants and wants. “Yes,” he says, and then Kent wraps his hand around Bitty’s cock.

Bitty groans. Oh _God_.

Kent takes his time at first, fisting him almost too slowly until Bitty’s bucking up into it without thinking. Then Kent leans down and runs his tongue up his shaft and Bitty’s world implodes.

“Nngh—please,” Bitty whimpers, and he catches a short glimpse of Kent’s cocky grin before Kent sucks him down, mouth wet and hot and so tight, _Lord_. “Fuck, oh God,” Bitty groans, his breath coming in short bursts. This isn’t going to take any time at all, and he might feel embarrassed about it if it wasn’t for the pleasure singing in his veins.

Bitty is doing this for himself, and Jack can’t stop him. Jack, who Bitty still misses so much, who avoided his gaze when he tried to bring up graduation, tried to talk about their goodbye, to mention the kiss—

Bitty wouldn’t call this revenge. But it’s reckless and crazy and just what he’d needed to take the edge off of his heartbreak, to make him remember that there are more men in the world than Jack fucking Zimmermann.

Then Kent swirls his tongue around the head of Bitty’s cock and Bitty cries out, bucking up into it. He can’t think about anything now except the hot swell of his orgasm, the feel of Kent’s mouth as Kent bobs up and down, and good _Lord_ he can deep-throat, can’t he?

“I’m gonna—I’m, I’m,” Bitty tries, voice no more than a whine, but Kent seems to understand because he gives a thumbs up. Bitty’s in the middle of thinking about how incredibly dorky that is when Kent sucks him down with a slick swirl of tongue and Bitty comes, shuddering, fingers clenching into the sheets in an effort not to scream. “ _God_ ,” he sobs, and Kent keeps going until it’s too sensitive and Bitty has to squirm away.

“Good?” Kent asks him, wiping his mouth, a smile dancing in his eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Bitty says, panting. “I—hell, wow.”

Kent waggles his eyebrows. “Glad you enjoyed it,” he says, flopping down onto the pillows next to Bitty.

Bitty looks down, and _oh_ —he can see the erection straining at his boxers. The thought that Kent is hard, hard for Bitty, sends a flash of arousal through his veins even though he’s just come. “Um, can I—?” he asks, reaching for Kent’s waistband.

“Yeah, sure,” Kent says, lifting his hips off the bed, and Bitty takes the cue and slides his boxers down his legs. This isn’t the first time he’s seen another guy’s dick, but locker rooms and bedrooms are two entirely different places. Bitty reaches over and takes it in hand, stroking slowly, and is surprised to hear Kent moan.

It makes Bitty feel brazen enough to speed his hand, spreading the wetness that’s leaking from the tip over the rest of the shaft. It’s different, touching Kent, but not so different from touching himself that it feels foreign. And seeing the way Kent’s eyes go all half-lidded is something else, especially when Kent starts groaning little phrases like ‘so good’ and ‘yeah, that’s it.’

“Want me to, um. Blow you?” Bitty says, because at the very least he should probably reciprocate. Even though he’s really, really nervous about it.

“You can,” Kent says easily, resting his hands behind his head. “Don’t force yourself if you don’t wanna.”

“Um, okay,” Bitty says, then swallows. “Is it really okay if I—don’t?”

Kent smiles at him. “Yeah, course. I mean, a nice guy walked into my hotel room and offered to jerk me off for free. I’m not gonna try and make him do anything more than that.”

Bitty’s surprised to feel a pleasant thrum in his heart at the tone of Kent’s voice. He was looking for something—well, something meaningless, if he’s being honest about it, but Kent has been… nice. Nicer than he has any right to be, considering who Bitty is and why he came here.

He twists his hand on the next upstroke and Kent groans. “Fuck, that’s nice,” he says. “Uh, mind if I grab the lube?”

“Um, of course! That’s fine,” Bitty says, pulling away so Kent can slide off the bed and fumble around in his suitcase. Bitty finds himself staring at Kent’s ass, which is—well, gorgeous—but then Kent turns around and catches him looking.

“Ha,” Kent laughs, but it’s more playful than cruel. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Bitty answers, and—he really is. “You’re really—um. Hot.”

Kent chuckles at that, climbing back onto the bed with the lube. He hands the small bottle to Bitty, who takes it, trying as best as he can not to let it drip onto the sheets as he lets it pool onto his fingers.

This time, when Bitty strokes Kent with his now-slick hand, Kent groans loudly. “Shit. Fuck, keep going—nngh, just like that, babe.”

Bitty laughs. “’Babe’?”

“Sure,” Kent says, though his voice is starting to tremble, and Bitty’s heart is pounding at the thought that it’s his doing, that he’s the one making Kent fall apart. “You don’t mind it, do you? Me calling you that?”

“’S fine, honey,” Bitty says without thinking, but the way Kent leans his head back and laughs is sweet enough to cover up any embarrassment Bitty feels.

“Damn, you’re cute,” Kent mumbles, and Bitty is honestly impressed by his ability to speak while also bucking his hips up into Bitty’s hand. It’s hot and also kind of charming.

Bitty thinks he likes it.

He smiles down at Kent, at the man who let him walk into his hotel room with barely a reason and agreed to—to _this_ with no complaints, Lord. Kent’s sweaty now, chest heaving slightly as Bitty twists his hand around him, eyes a pretty hazel in the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Bitty responds, feeling breathless.

“Yeah, well, they hired me for my looks, you know.” Kent raises his eyebrows, and Bitty gapes at him for one second before realizing that he’s joking again.

“You’re so ridiculous, ugh!” Bitty laughs, shaking his head. To tell the truth, he’s kind of enjoying Kent’s weird humor. It’s silly and unrestrained, different from the well thought-out jokes that Jack tends to prefer. It’s fun.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to fuck me,” Kent points out. Bitty frowns playfully, speeding his hand faster in response, and Kent lets out a breathy gasp. “’M close, by the way—yeah fuck, I’m gonna come, keep doing that—yes, fuck, _oh_ —”

Kent throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard with the force of it as he spurts over Bitty’s hand. Bitty’s kind of pleased that it hadn’t taken very long, and he strokes Kent through it, mouth going dry at the slick slide of Kent’s cock in his fist.

Eventually Kent gently pushes his arm away, tilting his head toward the bathroom. “You planning on staying the night?”

“Uhh,” Bitty gulps, flushing. It feels rude to say that he was maybe hoping on that, because the trains don’t run as frequently now that it’s later.

Kent notices his hesitation and laughs. “It’s no problem. I have a meeting at eleven, though.”

“Yeah! Of course,” Bitty says, feeling relieved.

Kent’s been—a lot of things that Bitty hadn’t expected. Nicer, for one, especially after hearing him at the Epikegster, and more… real. Bitty gets the distinct impression that he’s being allowed to see parts of Kent that people don’t often see, or at least, not strangers.

He washes his hands in the bathroom and trades places with Kent, tugging his boxers back on and climbing into the bed. And that’s when it hits him—he’s done it, he’s had sex. And it wasn’t with Jack.

He’d thought it would be with Jack.

Oh, _Lord_.

A feeling of deep melancholy sweeps over him, out of place in the hotel bed where he’d been laughing with Kent minutes before. Tomorrow, he’ll leave, and he’ll be lonely again.

He almost doesn’t notice Kent’s gotten into bed with him until he hears Kent say, “You okay?”

Bitty tries to form his mouth around the syllable for _yes_ , but it gets stuck in his throat and won’t come out. He rolls over to look at Kent, sadness clawing at his heart, and bursts into tears. “Sorry, s-sorry,” he chokes out, shaking his head.

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Kent says, scooting closer. Bizarrely, he holds his arms out, and Bitty’s surprised but he’s not going to turn down the one source of comfort he has right now, so he shifts over until he’s in Kent’s arms and Kent is gently stroking his back. “This isn’t because of me, is it?”

“N-no,” Bitty says. “Just. Jack.”

“Ah,” Kent says, and his voice almost sounds hard. But Bitty might just be imagining that.

They don’t speak anymore—Bitty can’t, not quite, but Kent holds him as he cries himself to sleep, like a silent prayer against Kent’s chest.

xXx

Bitty wakes up to muffled shouting.

He blinks his eyes open. They feel puffy, and that combined with the darkness of being alone the unfamiliar room makes him feel a little disoriented. Then he glances at the clock at the wall, right above Kent’s suitcase, and oh—this is Kent’s hotel room. Right. It’s just past midnight.

Bitty slides out of bed, searching blindly in the direction he thinks Kent had thrown his t-shirt, and puts it on, opening the door to the main room with a lack of caution that’s only possible because he’s still half asleep.

“—Can’t just keep doing this to people, Jack! You made him miserable!”

Bitty stares into the room. Jack is here, oh God, Jack’s _here_.

“Is this even about hi—oh, Christ.”

Jack sees Bitty.

His eyes turn from ice to fire. “ _Parse_ ,” he growls, turning back to Kent. “You didn’t tell me you _fucked_ him, Jesus.”

Bitty tries to say that it’s his fault, that he’d asked for it, but Kent’s voice is faster. “What, jealous?”

Jack clenches his jaw.

“Kent, _don’t,_ ” Bitty begs, body trembling. Somehow, Jack is here, and Kent is—fighting him on Bitty’s behalf, it seems. He’s almost convinced he’s still asleep, except the room is drafty and both Kent and Jack are staring at him with so much sadness in their eyes.

Kent sighs roughly. “Sorry. I called him,” he explains to Bitty, jerking a thumb in Jack’s direction. “Just wanted to—try to make things better, I guess. I didn’t mean for it to escalate.”

Tears prickle in Bitty’s eyes. It’s—sweet of Kent, honestly, to try, but right now Jack is gazing at Bitty with something like misery on his face. Bitty doesn’t know what to think of it.

“I think,” he starts, wiping the tears away on his sleeve. “I think we all need to sit down and have a talk?”

xXx

By the time the discussion is over, all three of them have cried. Bitty is sitting half in Jack’s lap, having thrown himself into Jack’s arms after Jack apologized over and over, sincerity welling in his eyes.

He said he hadn’t wanted to burden Bitty. He couldn’t come out yet, possibly not for years, and that’s not something he wanted Bitty to have to deal with.

“But I don’t _care_ ,” Bitty had told him. “I just want to be with you.”

Bitty can’t believe he might just have had that wish come true.

And Kent is there too, leaning into Bitty, looking unsure of himself until Bitty reaches over and takes his hand.

Kent’s further involvement had been the most surprising outcome of all—and Jack’s suggestion.

“You should date both of us,” he said quietly, eyes staring past Bitty to where Kent was still sitting on the other side of the room. “You deserve someone who can be with you in public, you know.”

It took so many stunted emotions tripping out of mouths, quiet truths spilling into the light of the hotel room before they worked most of this out. But at the end of it, Bitty’s sitting here between them, a tentative hope blooming in his chest.

His boys, he thinks.

Jack, who he’s wanted for so long, and Kent—Kent, who had accepted him without question, who’d kissed him and let Bitty touch him as much as he’d wanted.

Kent, who’d held him while he’d cried his eyes out, who’d pressed a warm kiss to his forehead just as he was falling asleep.

Bitty sits between them, close to dozing off again, and for the first time that week he feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this work [HERE](http://pbj-epifest.tumblr.com/post/155108848754/good-a-place-to-fall-as-any) from the pbj-epifest tumblr page!


End file.
